Robbin' Ed
"Robbin' Ed" is the 17th episode of Season 4 and the 94th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Captain Melonhead saves the Cul-de-Sac kids from Eddy's latest scam. Eddy doesn't like this however and vows to get his revenge on Captain Melonhead and his sidekick Splinter. Plot As far as Edd is concerned, Eddy has just managed to sink to a new all-time low. While the Cul-de-Sac kids (except Kevin and Jonny) seem happy enough right now, their happiness is all based on ignorance and they're yet to discover the reason for poor Edd's conscience being pricked so much. The itself reason is pretty simple - Edd knows that he built only one quite nifty little gadget for Eddy called the "Thingamajig" but he's just seen his friend shamelessly shift several times that number to his eager and unsuspecting paying customers. It's deeply suspicious and as Edd soon discovers, the truth of the matter is that all Eddy's sold the kids is boxes packed with wood shavings, bricks and even used flypapers and what's more he's quite unrepentant and heading for the candy store. Or at least he'd be heading for the candy store if someone weren't standing in his way. Enter the mysterious masked avenger Captain Melonhead and his trusty sidekick Splinter the Wonderwood, who are here to right wrongs and protect the innocent and their weekly allowances. Before he really knows quite what's hit him Eddy finds himself relieved of his beloved cash and can only gape in horror as its returned to its rightful owners. Obviously this kind of behavior is intolerable! Eddy's up in arms about this do-gooder cramping his style and so he quickly hatches a plot to trick the meddlesome Melonhead into coming, so he can deal with him personally. It then shows Eddy with a fake scam that is selling butts to people as a trap for Captain Melonhead and Splinter. Edd is shown wearing a very suspicious looking mustache and he then loudly announces his willingness to be ripped off by purchasing a new butt from dishonest dealer Eddy. Eddy, after being given some money(it was a fake quarter), then gives Edd a brand new butt. After walking off with his new butt, Edd then points out that the butt he bought has been used already. Eddy then declares out loudly that he has ripped off the innocent yet again to get Melonhead out to where the scam is. Naturally the unsuspecting Melonhead takes the bait only to find the tables turned as Eddy goes off. After a quick costume change, Eddy reveals himself and tells Jonny to face the wrath of Professor Scam! Their following battle is weird to say the least, it continues from the alley to a nearby yard. Professor Scam takes off Captain Melonhead's helmet believing his secret identity is now revealed due to this, but then Melonhead reveals that he had another one on him(Edd notes that was very clever). Melonhead states there is two halves to every melon. Edd notes that was pretty clever. Professor Scam soon gets Melonhead down on his knees, thanks to his Ray of Riches, but after a rapid-growth acorn grenade attack it looks to be going in Melonhead's favor, however Professor Scam then lands in front of a garden hose and gets an idea. Right before Melonhead tries to finish Professor Scam off, Scam threatens the hero to freeze or Splinter will be sprayed with water and swell like a balloon. This causes Melonhead to freeze and become hesitant on what he should do now. Melonhead yells out to Scam this is just between the two of them, but Scam says to give him an excuse on why he shouldn't spray Splinter with water. Melonhead soon realizes he has almost no other option left but to give up. Right before the hose is turned on, Melonhead yells out that he is the one he wants. He declares out to Professor Scam that he surrenders to him. Captain Melonhead and Splinter are then shown tied up and dangling from a tree. All seems lost for the have-a-go hero and his faithful sidekick as they are now about to fall towards Ed's beloved vat of gravy as Scam's Minions, the Cents, look on (Ed did not want his gravy to be used for this plan and Edd was against this because Eddy had dragged this on for far too long)! Surely it can't end like this? Indeed it can't for someone else is here to save the day and he's more than just your Average Joe. It's Ed! Ed is not about to let his dearly fermented gravy get spoiled, so he turns on Professor Scam by using the Thingamajig to release Captain Melonhead from the ropes that are binding him down and Poor old Professor Scam gets tied up and beaten up! Everyone begins cheering for the duo, but then Professor Scam tells Melonhead that he'll be back like a bean burrito before being carried back to the Scam Fortress by his minions. Before the Eds leave, Edd leaves behind a Caution sign above the hole and notes it's all fun and games till someone gets a splinter. Our hero and his sidekick tell the good citizens of the Cul-de-Sac that they should worry about Professor Scam no more. The kids however are aware that it is just Jonny and Plank being superheroes and leave without giving a single thank you to him or Plank. This doesn't bother Jonny at all as he still feels that he did a good deed for the other kids. Captain Melonhead and Splinter then leave off into the sunset for some well-deserved donuts. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': the hard sell "A techno-model like this could set you back a million bucks but for the next five minutes you can have it for one easy payment of 25 cents!" ---- *'Rolf': purchasing a box that supposedly contains a thingamajig "Rolf's yams inflate with glee at this thing-a-ma-jig!" ---- *'Jimmy': purchasing a box that supposedly contains a thingamajig "Wowsers! This Thingamagig rocks my socks!" ---- *'Edd': of the results of the thingamajig scam "Eddy, how could you? You falsely swindled those unsuspecting children out of their allowances! Oh, I know! That's what we do in every show! But not like this! Double dipping in one's deception is wrong!" Eddy: a sock in Edd's mouth "Let's go buy some jawbreakers!" Ed: to the sock "Are you going to finish that?" ---- *'Ed': to the top of the phone pole "Oh look! Up in the sky!" Edd: squinting "Is that a bird?" Ed: offscreen "Could be a plane..." Eddy: irritated "What bird? Does it have a quarter in its mouth? Cause if it does, I'm going to..." as yet, unidentifiable Captain Melonhead ziplines feet-first into Eddy's face "Oh, my aching..." lands on the dumpster lid, closing it on Eddy's waist. He catches the money jar and strikes a pose Ed: "Holy Cow!" Melonhead bounces off Eddy and leaps over the fence and away ---- *'Melonhead (Jonny)': "Your money is safe and sound, good citizens of the cul-de-sac! Ripoffs are a thing of the past! For I, Captain Melonhead, and Splinter the Wonderwood will protect you!" Rolf: puzzled "Is the circus in town?" ---- *'Rolf': "Look! Our hero dangles like Victor's milk spouts!" Melonhead: horrified "Victor's got milk spouts?!" ---- *'Eddy' Professor Scam, after unmasking Melonhead: "You're through Melonhead! Reveal yourself!" Melonhead another melon on his head: "There's two halves to every melon, Professor Scam!" Edd: impressed "That was clever." ---- *'Ed': using the Thingamajig to save his gravy "My gravy is safe to ferment another day, Double D." Edd happy: "Thank you for sharing that information, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': by Captain Melonhead "Don't count your seeds before they hatch, Melonhead! For like a bean burrito, I shall return!" ---- *'Eddy': Captain Melonhead "I will now make my escape in my bad to the bone, meaner than a junkyard dog, Professor Scam Flyer!" Trivia/Goofs *When the kids get their money back, Sarah says "That guy saved our money!". There is a fart sound and, due to a lip sync error, Jimmy was the one who said that (see video below). Such does not happen in the Italian dub. This was fixed in later airings AND the Italian dub. thumb|300px|right|After Captain Melonhead leaves, a poot sound comes out and the lip sync is not right! *Eddy shoving a sock in Edd's mouth may be a play on the idiom "put a sock in it". *Jonny's disguise was very obvious, but the Eds never figured out who he was. Like Kevin, it is possible Eddy figured out Jonny is Melonhead in or before Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show since Eddy knew Jonny was Melonhead in the movie. *When Edd and Ed wonder what the figure is on the power line, Edd asks if it is a bird and Eddy asks if it has a quarter in its mouth. This is a reference to "Virt-Ed-Go", when a bird stole a quarter from Eddy. **This is also the second episode to reference the events of "Virt-Ed-Go", the first was in "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed". *While Eddy is showing off the Thingamajig, he uses it to put a hat on Ed's head. In the next scene, the hat disappears. *Edd broke the fourth wall by saying, "I know. That's what we do in every show!" Although, that's not true, as there are some episodes where no scams take place. *Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood appear again in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *This is Professor Scam's only appearance in the series. However Captain Melonhead would call Eddy Professor Scam in the final level of Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century. *Eddy can shoot neon dollar signs out of his head for some reason, yet he never does this anywhere else in the series. His projection of these are seemingly endless. *When the Eds first see Melonhead, what they say is a parody of the introduction lines to Superman. Edd says, "Is it a bird?", and Ed says, "Could be a plane", and the next line would be "No! It's Superman!". *When Jonny/Melonhead calls Splinter/Plank, he speeds to the fake store without being moved at all, adding to the mystery of Plank. *The "butt" that Edd "purchased" from Eddy/Professor Scam reappeared in the store despite Edd putting it on after obtaining it. *Captain Melonhead's Melon Cave is a spoof of Batman's "Bat Cave". The Melon Cave is only seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *This is the only episode that shows Jonny in his alter-ego masquerade for the whole episode. The only other time that Captain Melonhead appears is Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *67th time the Kankers are absent. *This episode marks the very first appearance of Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood. *Nazz appears, but has no lines in this episode. *Kevin didn't appear until the end of the episode because he was not seen with the others at the start. *When Jimmy said, "Egad", the closed caption reads, "He's Dead". *Ironically enough, one of Eddy's nicknames for Jonny is "Melonhead." *Apparently Victor has milk spouts as stated by Rolf. This is odd considering how Victor should be a male goat. *When Eddy drops his money, there are 5 quarters in the jar, however only four kids had paid for Thingamajigs. *When Ed spots Captain Melonhead, Captain Melonhead is holding Splinter, but in the next shot, Splinter disappears. Gallery Image:Captain_Melon_Head.JPG|The hero we know and love, Captain Melonhead Image:Splinter.jpg|Melonhead's sidekick, Splinter the Wonderwood Image:Professor_Scam.JPG|Melonhead's rival, Professor Scam, the most dastardly villain ever! Image:Cents.jpg|''The Cents'', Professor Scam's nefarious henchmen. Image:Flyer.jpg|The "bigger than a junkyard dog" Professor Scam Flyer, Professor Scam's getaway method of choice. Image:Joe.jpg|''Average Joe'', the hero/average guy who is possibly an ally Image:Thingamajig.JPG|The only Thingamajig ever created, and Average Joe's trusty weapon Image:Customer_Edd.jpg|"This butt's been used!" File:So_I_Dont_Know.jpg|"Okay, so I don't know…" File:Picture2.jpg|SMASH! File:Double d with script.jpg|"There's… more?" Fak-thinamajig-jpg.jpg|Edd looking in a Thingmajig box and finding light bulbs inside the box. Eddy Hurt.jpg|Melonhead foils Professor Scam's trap and captures him instead. Picture3.jpg|Professor Scam shoots his Ray of Riches at Captain Melonhead. Video See Also *Captain Melonhead *The Cents *Professor Scam *Professor Scam Flyer *Thingamajig *Splinter the Wonderwood Category:Episodes Category:Season 4